Watching You Watching Me
by WolfGirl1331
Summary: Brennan informs Booth of one of her favorite fantasies about him, and things get a little ... heated. Very heated. A hot and humorous little one-shot. Strong M rating right from the start. Adults only please!


**Well this cheeky little fic just wouldn't leave me alone. Okay, let's be honest, it's a lot more than cheeky, my muse can have a very dirty mind at times, you have been warned! As this is basically gratuitous smut, there is very little plot to it, so I haven't mentioned where Christine has gotten to, but let's just assume that she's happily being looked after by Grandpa Max or Angela and Hodgins while her parents are engaging in these activities. **

**For those of you who are also reading my Growing Up Stapes series, don't worry, I haven't lost my love for Christine or her story, I just needed to take a little break, but I'll be getting back to it now. Reviews, as always, are very much appreciated, and always replied to if possible.**

"Do you still masturbate even though we regularly engage in sexual intercourse?"

Booth almost choked on his coffee.

"What?"

Brennan turned to look at him as she placed her chosen outfit for the day on the bed.

"Well, some men continue to practice self-pleasuring even while in a committed relationship, such as ours, and I was just wondering whether you were one of them?"

"Wh ... where's this coming from, Bones?" Booth sputtered, still trying to recover himself from Brennan's initial bluntness.

Brennan closed the closet door and began to get dressed.

"While I was having lunch in the lab yesterday, I perused a women's magazine Angela had left out. In it there was a section known as the problem pages, in which readers submitted their relationship issues to a woman who calls herself an 'agony aunt.'

"Uh huh?" Booth said questioningly, still struggling to follow his girlfriend's line of thought.

Brennan continued. "One of the submissions was from a woman who was concerned that her lover's tendency to masturbate frequently was an indication that he was dissatisfied with their sexual relationship."

"Wait a minute," Booth said, "are you trying to ask me if I'm satisfied with our sex life? Coz, I can assure you, I'm way more than satisfied in that department!"

A frown crossed Brennan's face. "No, no, that's not what I was asking. I have no concerns about my ability to satisfy you sexually."

Booth chuckled and shook his head. "Of course you don't."

Brennan crossed over to the mirror and began applying her make-up.

"The reason I brought it up is because recently I have found myself becoming quite aroused by the thought of you pleasuring yourself, and I feel that I would like to witness it sometime."

Booth felt like his heart had stopped in his chest. His mouth dropped open and his cock sprang to life.

"Whoa, Bones! Way to knock the wind out of a guy!"

"Of course," Brennan added, "I would be more than willing to reciprocate and allow you to observe me in the same manner."

"Jesus!" Booth exclaimed, his cock hardening painfully at the thought of watching Brennan masturbate.

Brennan grinned salaciously and eyed the bulge in his pants. "Can I take your obvious erection as evidence that you are amenable to the idea?"

Booth felt sweat gather on his brow as he loosened his tie, wincing slightly as the movement caused the material of his pants to brush against his cock.

"Eh, Bones, do you uh … do you really think that now is the best time to be talking about this? We have to be at work in half an hour."

"I'm sorry, Booth." Brennan acknowledged, "You're right, of course, I should have waited for a more appropriate time to mention this. We can discuss it when we return home tonight."

_Great. _Booth thought exasperatedly. _Now I have to walk around with a raging hard on all day. _

Having finished her morning preparations, Brennan walked up to Booth and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "I'm going to get breakfast now. You should finish getting ready, as you said, we will need to leave for work soon."

Brennan walked out of the room, leaving an incredibly frustrated Booth wondering how he was ever going to focus on his work that day, when all he could think about was the idea of watching his gorgeous lover pleasure herself.

Booth sighed. This was going to be a hell of a long day.

)()()()()()()()()()(

Glancing at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time, Booth attempted to focus on the crime report in front of him - without much success.

Despite how well he knew Brennan, sometimes her extreme bluntness could still catch him off guard.

Like this morning.

Brennan had always been forthright when it came to issues of sexuality; and their own sex life was certainly no exception. However, Booth had never expected her to bring up such an intense fantasy while they were getting ready for work.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and tried again to read the information in front of him. The report was describing a particularly gruesome murder, which at least, Booth thought to himself, was helping him to control his arousal.

"Hey, Booth." One of his colleagues popped his head into the office.

"Hey, Patterson," Booth replied, "what do you need?"

"Just giving you a heads up," Patterson said, "we might need you on a drug bust we're planning."

"Alright, sure. These guys dealing?"

Patterson chuckled. "Oh, they're doing a lot more than that. They've got prostitutes catering to their every whim. Our informant said there's enough sex toys in that place to supply every college kid at spring break! Not to mention the set up they've got for some serious S&M. Pretty nasty place if you ask me."

Booth shifted uncomfortably in his seat, very glad that his desk obscured his growing erection, which had never really gone down since Brennan's confession that morning. While he certainly didn't approve of the activities of the drug ring, his current state of mind meant that the mere mention of anything relating to sex was enough to stimulate his arousal.

"Yeah, that's, ah, that's pretty nasty alright." Booth agreed distractedly. "Well, just give me a shout if you need me."

"Will do." Patterson said, then turned and left the office.

Booth sighed and leant back in his chair, grabbing the crime report as he did so and smacking himself in the head with it several times.

_Yep_, he thought to himself, _I'm never gonna be able to concentrate now. _

For a fleeting moment, Booth considered heading down to the men's room and taking care of business. Unfortunately, that thought was also accompanied by the image of a scantily glad Brennan watching him do so with an intensely lustful look on her face.

Booth groaned in frustration and pulled his chair as close to his desk as possible, desperately hoping he would be able to get through the rest of the day without embarrassing himself.

)()()()()()()()()()(

Booth breathed a sigh of relief when he was finally able to get home that night.

He had been more than a little disappointed to have earlier received a text from Brennan, informing him that she would be late back and to have dinner without him.

As Booth got changed and began to fix himself something to eat, he allowed his thoughts to drift to the conversation they had had that morning, feeling his cock twitch in response.

Feeling mischievous now that he was safely back home, Booth picked up his cell phone and keyed in a text to Brennan.

_Ud btr not b 2 long babe. I'm feelin kinda desperate here. Might have 2 start without u._

Grinning as he pressed 'send', Booth put the phone on the counter and went to check on his dinner.

Several minutes later, his phone lit up and vibrated.

Booth read the message from Brennan and chuckled.

_I believe it would be inadvisable for you to begin those activities before I return, Booth. I assure you, the pleasure you will experience from my participation will far exceed that which you could achieve on your own._

Booth responded.

_Pretty cocky there arnt u? Speaking of cocky, mine is here ready & waiting 4 u 2 c it in action. Hope ur nearly done with ur work._

Brennan's reply was swift.

_I find it quite unfair that you are clearly attempting to arouse me when you are fully aware that I am not in a position to alleviate my subsequent discomfort. By distracting me you are only increasing the length of time it will take for me to complete my work and return home. _

Booth grinned widely as he sent another message.

_Wow Bones! Ur really stroking my ego here. Speaking of stroking …_

His phone vibrated again, and Booth whistled at Brennan's response.

_Booth! You're being most unreasonable. I am quite uncomfortable now. I believe it will be necessary for me to change my underwear before driving home. _

All thoughts of eating forgotten, Booth quickly typed a reply.

_And why is that Bones? Has this little convo gotten u wet?_

Brennan's blunt response caused Booth's cock to become rock hard.

_Soaking, actually. _

Before Booth could reply, the screen lit up again.

_I have asked Mr. Bray to complete my work. I am on my way home now. _

Booth quickly sent a response.

_Here ready & waiting babe. U can't miss me. I'm the 1 with the raging hard on. _

)()()()()()()()()()(

Booth was sat on the couch nursing a glass of scotch when Brennan appeared through the door about half an hour later. Her face was flushed and her hair slightly mussed, as though she had been running her hands through it repeatedly. She dropped her purse and briefcase unceremoniously on the floor and threw off her jacket.

Booth got to his feet and locked his gaze with Brennan's.

The tension in the air was palpable, and Booth felt as though there were actual sparks of static electricity arcing between them, making his hair, and his cock, stand on end.

Adopting a cocky tone in an effort to stop his voice from shaking with his barely restrained arousal, Booth asked. "Are you ready to watch me, baby?"

A predatory gleam appeared in Brennan's eyes as her nostrils flared and her mouth curved into a lecherous smile.

"I've been ready for hours, Booth." She began walking towards him with a sultry sway of her hips, her voice dropping by several octaves until she was almost purring.

"The question is, are you ready to watch me?"

Booth gulped and his mouth went dry. _Was he ever!_

Brennan reached him and ran her nails slowly up his arms and over his chest. Booth's skin prickled in response and his pulse quickened. Brennan continued.

"I believe we should move into the bedroom and get undressed. Then I would like to see …," she flicked her eyes down to the bulge in his pants as she licked her lips salaciously, "what you do when I'm not around."

Booth could only grin broadly in response as he grabbed her hand and all but dragged her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Once there, neither wasted any time discarding their clothes, never taking their eyes off each other as they did so. Booth's cock jumped when he caught sight of the prominent wet patch on the crotch of Brennan's panties where they now lay on the floor.

When they were both naked, Brennan cast an amused glance at Booth's feet.

"Is the wearing of ostentatious socks normally an integral part of your masturbatory activities?"

Booth smiled sheepishly and quickly removed the socks and threw them in the general direction of the rest of his clothes.

Brennan chuckled and tilted her head to indicate that they should get onto the bed. Booth followed Brennan's lead and positioned himself so that he was leaning back against the headboard next to her.

Brennan turned her lustful gaze on him and smiled sexily. "Do you require lubricant?"

Booth felt his heart racing as he replied. "Uh, yeah, usually, but I don't think I have any right now."

"Oh yes, you do." Brennan responded, as she reached over to take Booth's hand and direct it between her legs.

Booth felt like he was going to pass out from arousal as he realized her intentions. Could you die from being so turned on?

Feeling Brennan's insistent pulling on his hand, Booth slipped his fingers into her folds, which were soaked with her desire, and liberally coated his hand in her juices.

Brennan threw her head back and moaned deep in her throat at the intrusion. It was all Booth could do not to climb on top of her right then and there, but he resisted, having no doubt that he would have the opportunity to do just that after their mutual 'demonstrations.'

When he felt that his hand was sufficiently lubricated, Booth withdrew his fingers, eliciting a frustrated groan from Brennan, which quickly turned into a moan of desire as she watched Booth move his slickened hand onto his cock and begin pumping in a steady rhythm.

Brennan's mouth dropped open and her breathing became ragged. Booth turned to look at her and asked breathlessly.

"Is this what you had in mind, Bones?"

Brennan could only nod as her eyes riveted themselves to Booth's cock, biting her lip as she watched his hand move up and down along his shaft.

Booth couldn't recall ever having done something so erotic in his life. He could feel Brennan's hot gaze on him, which only made his hand work faster and his heart race harder.

Booth felt movement next to him, and noticed that Brennan's hands were twitching, as though she was trying to restrain herself from touching herself as well.

"You know," he said, drawing her attention back up to his face, "if you can't wait until I'm done here, please feel free to join in. I'm dying to watch you, too."

Brennan looked for a moment as though she was going to fight her urges for the sake of her pride, but another glance at Booth's burgeoning cock visible between his rapidly moving fingers forced her to surrender to her own needs.

Shifting herself so that she was more comfortable, Brennan spread her legs and raised her knees up slightly, whist tilting her pelvis upwards to give herself better access.

Now it was Booth's turn to be riveted, as he watched Brennan take one hand to her breast to play with her erect nipple, while the other dove between her legs and began rubbing furiously.

Gratified that their activities were having as intense an effect on her as they were on him, Booth slid his free hand down to cup his balls, whilst he watched Brennan simultaneously slip two fingers inside herself, where they began mirroring the pumping action of Booth's hand on his cock.

Brennan dropped her head back against the headboard and locked her eyes with Booth's. Again, Booth felt the sparks of static electricity between them, and he knew that he couldn't hold out much longer.

Booth couldn't help the load groan that escaped him as Brennan chose that moment to drop the hand that had been fondling her breast down to join the other between her legs, where it began stroking her clit in time with her pumping fingers.

Brennan was now moaning almost constantly, the combination of her own ministrations and the sight of Booth vigorously pleasuring himself sending her closer to the edge.

"Mmm, close," she ground out between moans.

"Ah, yeeeah," was the best Booth could manage in response.

Brennan's breath hitched in her throat as she felt the first stirrings of what she was sure would be an extremely powerful orgasm.

Booth, too, was rapidly approaching his own climax, hardly able to believe that he had lasted this long given the incredibly erotic sight before him.

Suddenly, Brennan lifted the hand that had been rubbing her clit upwards to wind around Booth's neck and all but slammed his lips against hers, pushing her tongue into his mouth as her fingers continued to thrust rapidly between her legs.

Booth enthusiastically returned the kiss and felt himself beginning to come apart. Just then, Brennan ripped her mouth from his and threw her head back in a scream of pure ecstasy.

"AHHHHHH! YESSSSSSSSS!"

Watching his lover orgasm so powerfully was more than enough to send Booth into his own. Grunting loudly and bucking his hips forward, Booth spilled himself onto his stomach and thighs.

After a minute or two, Brennan turned her head languidly towards Booth, a wide grin forming on her face.

"Well," she laughed, "that was incredibly satisfying. Thank you for indulging my fantasy!"

Booth laughed along with her, whilst reaching for a tissue from the box on the nightstand to clean himself up. "Believe me, Bones, it was no trouble, and I'm more than willing to indulge you in any fantasy you've got!"

Brennan grinned. "The same applies to you, Booth. I would be eager to participate in any fantasy of yours."

Booth discarded the tissue and shuffled over so that he could pull Brennan into his arms.

"Eager, huh?"

Brennan smiled and looked up at him sensually from beneath her eyelashes.

"Very eager."

Booth rolled them over so that he was settled comfortably on top of Brennan, feeling his cock begin to come to life again.

"Well, I guess I'll have to give it some thought," he said as he leant down to kiss her.

It didn't take long for the kiss to become passionate, as the desire which was so recently sated was reawakened once again.

Without breaking the kiss, Booth raised his hips and slid inside Brennan's welcoming warmth, drawing a deep moan from her.

Easily establishing a steady rhythm, Booth dropped his mouth to Brennan's neck, gently suckling the soft skin he found there, while his hand trailed sensually up her side to caress her breast.

Brennan sighed contentedly and gripped her lover's shoulders as she rotated her hips against Booth's, driving him to move faster.

After a few minutes, both felt the familiar stirrings of orgasm, and Booth quickened his pace and returned his mouth to Brennan's while they rode out their climaxes together; not as intense as before, but still deeply satisfying.

Recovering himself after a few moments, Booth rolled them over so that Brennan was settled on top of him. He rubbed her back soothingly and placed a kiss against her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

Brennan smiled and snuggled closer to him, feeling herself slipping into slumber.

"I love you, too," she murmured happily.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this little flight of fancy of mine. I think my muse is satisfied now and will let me go back to writing chapters for Growing Up Stapes. On a side note, if you liked the part where Booth and Brennan were teasing each other through texts, then you should definitely check out a series called '160 characters or less' by razztaztic. It's absolutely hilarious and well worth a read. I'm not sure if my muse was partly inspired by that story to include some texting talk here, but if she was, then my thanks go out to razztaztic. **

**Reviews make me grin from ear to ear, so if this story did the same for you, then please let me know. Thank you! ;) **


End file.
